Catch up RPs pt. 18
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Catch up RPs pt. 18 38 Comments MillieGriffin MillieGriffin @milliegriffin a year ago Last summer: A Normal Day (In which Mz, Charricthran and Millie compete in a fighting tournament on another planet), on Mz. Hyde's birthday which I think is at midsummer? Last autumn: Halloween party (Or, The morning after the night before) (two strands, one with Millie and one with Dr Griffin), autumn some time. cancelled Whispers and Clockwork Curiosities (Millie's Christmas shopping), November. Recently: Red Death Scare (Dr. Ezekiel accidentally let an infected rat loose, Hela and Lewis caught it, Millie works to cure the virus). ((Which story that gets focused on verys in each catch up.)) Recommend 2 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar MillieGriffin • a year ago • edited Tairais MillieGriffin 4 days ago Charricthran's wry grin bloomed across his face with the slow radiance of someone remembering something fond and amusing. "Sure do, an' sure can! Tha's a sight easier 'n what I was tryin' ta do in the first place, see?" Richard walked over to one of the many cluttered tables in his work space, fingers closing around what seemed to be little more than air, save for the shimmering field of distortion that floated in between his gripped hands like a specter. Charricthran turned to face Richard, and with a look of concentration and several circular hand gestures, a pyramid of smoke and twisting, iridescent light sparked into existence, shivering at the edges like a soap bubble. With a flick of his wrist, the shape popped and smoke rippled outward, light and formlessness wrapping around the shimmering light tighter and tighter until it all vanished with a bright flash and a small 'pop!' The whole process took four minutes and twenty-three seconds- Charricthran counted. Richard and Charricthran exchanged a grin before Richard turned to face Millie with a nod, holding out his arms as if he were offering a particularly large dinner plate that no one but he could see. "I believe this will do the trick, yes? If you like, I could explain the specifications of the alloy with which it is created, but you have my utmost assertion that, short of dropping a building atop him, this will protect your uncle from near any danger- Arcane, mundane, or otherwise." Charricthran leaned against the wall and watched the exchange with a self-satisfied smirk, smoke still curling from the fingers of his crossed arms. − MillieGriffin Tairais 2 days ago Millie looked at what Richard was holding to her, the lack of heat from the shield made it difficult for even her thermal vision to see. She slipped a glove off and put a scarred hand on the cold metal of the Invisible shield then tapped it with a nail to hear it's ring. "Yes, this will do nicely." She said fairly satisfied. (Tairais) see more 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais MillieGriffin • a year ago Richard beamed. "I am glad to hear it. Take it, it is yours- that is to say, it will be your uncle's soon to now." Charricthran tilted his head, smirk twitching at the corners in amusement. "Ya gonna bill her or sommat, kid?" Richard's brow furrowed once more as he turned to fix Charricthran with a look equal parts confused and exasperation. "Firstly, you have entirely too little tact bringing such a subject up in that manner. Secondly, what use have I for any more material possessions? It is enough, what we get from the rich... fops neither of us care for. I will not take payment from a fellow Lodger if I can help it." He owed them that much, after all. It was that same sense of strict politeness and near-camaraderie that told him not to comment on Millie's scarred hands. He knew all too well the prying barbs of other people's questions, after all. Charricthran raised his hands with a mischievous, fond twinkle in his eye. "Easy, kiddo. Didnae mean ta make ya chirpy-like, 'twere jus' a question." Richard blinked. "Oh. Well, then I would suppose the answer is no, yes?" "Yup. Glad we got tha' figured out." In that moment, Charricthran's grin made the mouth of sharks' look like frowns. Richard took one look at it, only half-succeeded at hiding a fondly exasperated smile behind a scowl, before he faced Millie with a far more gentle smile. "My apologies. You are free to depart if you wish, or browse the store at your leisure. As I said to Charricthran, I do not particularly wish to accept payment from you, so I would prefer if you did not feel obligated to do so." see more 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Tairais • a year ago "Eh... O-or a-uh...a heavy discount can work too, Aheh... I don't want to feel like I'm taking advantage of you..." Millie offered sheepishly. 4 •Share › Avatar Tairais MillieGriffin • a year ago "Never to worry- if you were, I would let you know. As it stands, I offered, so you are welcome to take the offer. If it would make you feel at ease to provide a payment of some sort, then you are more than welcome; I for one have found my payment in having something productive to do with my afternoon." Charricthran shook his head bemusedly at Richard's antics. What, exactly, he found funny wasn't to clear, but it seemed both of them were in a good mood. 3 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Tairais • a year ago "Okay then," Millie said a little relieved as she took the Invisible shield from him, "I think this is fine for now, I'll give you some feedback after I give it to him." 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais MillieGriffin • a year ago "I would be much gratified if you did, thank you. Feel free to wander about the shop at your leisure- I must get back to work, lest I have a horde of irritated noblemen at my door." Richard looked about as if he were going to ask Charricthran something, but the man was long gone. Typical With that, he ducked into the side room and set about looking for several half-finished projects, whose natures were much like the gift Millie was to give her uncle. All in all, a typical day at the shop. Cheer in his heart, Richard began to hum the aria to an opera he couldn't remember the name of, cataloging each and every piece of metal and crystal hiding from prying eyes. 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Tairais • a year ago • edited Millie tucked the shield under her arm, not wanting to call Richard back just to ask him to wrap it for her, and before she started to make her way to the door she left a few pounds on the table as payment. As she walked through the store to the door she felt satisfied and relieved that she had found a gift she thought would impress him. She stopped short at the red door for a moment, a part her didn't want to go back out to the noisy overwhelming world, the store was quiet and comfortable and there was stil much to explore... but she decided against it. There was always another time to wander, if she found this place once she can do it again and besides she to wrap her gift. She took a deep breath and in another moment she step out the door into the bright noisy city again. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited ((Continuation of Red Death. Turn order: Helen, Litt, 86, Millie)) Helen Jekyll MillieGriffin • 2 days ago By the time everyone had finished their tasks, Helen had completed her own and went to rejoin the group just as Lewis came walking back from the laboratory to do the same. Litterateur Helen Jekyll • 2 days ago He shuffled backwards a little, trying to stay as much out of the action as he could. “So do we just take these down to the Thames and turn them on?” Jekyll1886 Litterateur • 2 days ago "Just a moment," said Lewis. He took out a stoppered glass vial full of clear, slightly yellow-brown liquid, uncorked it, and distributed its contents equally into the four fog machines. "Millie, if you'd top off these vapor-making devices with your cure, we'll be ready to set them up along the Thames. "Though, as for 'turning them on'," he said, addressing Ezekiel once more, "I'm afraid we'll have to pump them manually with our feet--they work much like a bellows in that respect." Weir demonstrated how to operate the pedal-pump--though he stopped short of putting his weight on it--so that everyone would understand what to do. He then pulled out a map of London; four spots along the Thames were each marked with a red "X". "I believe these would be the most efficacious places in which to set up the fog-machines," he explained, "based on prevailing weather patterns." MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 15 hours ago Millie was already pouring the cure in equal parts into the machines as Weir was explaining the plan. "Sounds perfect to me." She said pouring the last of the cure in the last machine and capping it, "and we are now ready!" ((Helen Jekyll )) see more •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited “Before you go just yet, I need to speak with the three of you individually,” Helen cut in quietly, “I can assure you, it won’t take long, and once you’ve been dismissed, you’ll be perfectly free to tend to the fog machines where you’re needed.” “I wouldn’t be asking you to do this if it wasn’t of great importance, so if you’ll please follow me.” The office that Helen called her own was only a brief walk away, and the three of them arrived in easily under a minute. Once there, the day manager gathered all the information she needed from first Lewis, then Millie as each took their turn talking alone with Helen behind the closed door while the others waited in the hallway. Finally, it came time for Ezekiel to speak with her. “Please, have a seat, Mr. Hollis,” invited Helen as she held the door open, extending one hand towards the empty chair resting in front of her desk. ((Pyrogue)) 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Helen Jekyll • a year ago He entered the room and sat down nervously. “Y-yes?” ((Jekyll1886)) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Pyrogue • a year ago ((Hey, since my character's not in the room, feel free to go on with the conversation between Ez and Helen Jekyll and we can just pick up afterwards.)) 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Pyrogue • a year ago ((Hey, ditto on what 86 said)) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Pyrogue • a year ago Helen shut the door quietly and returned to her own seat across from Ezekiel, resting her arms on her desk. “I would like you to explain your experience of the incident that occurred today, beginning with whenever you first started experimenting with the Red Death within the Society of Arcane Sciences’ walls.” Her gaze was patient but unwavering as it found Ez’s. 3 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Helen Jekyll • a year ago He shifted uncomfortably in the chair. “Er, well... I only started experimenting with it the day before yesterday. I acquired a specimen of the disease and ran some tests. Then... then that’s when I started my experiments with the mouse.” His eyes scanned Helen’s face for any sign of anger before he continued. “A breeze slammed my door shut, and I accidentally knocked the mouse’s cage to the floor. It ran out the door... And... You? Hela? Well, you picked it up. Then we sort of... had an argument, right? And that’s when Dr. Weir showed up.” 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Pyrogue • a year ago Helen remained composed, listening to what he had to say with a cool politeness. “How exactly did you acquire a specimen of the Red Death?” She asked once he’d fallen silent, the slightest tilt to her head. 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Helen Jekyll • a year ago “I asked around, visited some less-than-reputable places... Er... I bought a vial full of it from someone. I’d rather not think about where it may have come from...?” 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Pyrogue • a year ago "Could you describe the person who sold you the vial, and where you were during the purchase?" As Helen asked this, she withdrew a small notebook from a desk drawer and readied her pen. 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Helen Jekyll • a year ago He nodded. "I couldn't see his face very well -- there wasn't much light in the tavern..." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Pyrogue • a year ago “Perhaps you could describe his voice, or his stature?” She suggested, making a brief note. “Any and all information will be most helpful, please share every detail you can recall.” 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Helen Jekyll • a year ago “He was average height, I suppose. Maybe a bit on the tall side. And he had a deep voice. As I said, I don’t know him — it was just on business,” he explained. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Pyrogue • a year ago Helen had begun to write when Ez first spoke, but soon rested her pen back on the desk once more. “I’m afraid you’re going to have to be... a bit more specific than that, Mr. Hollis. Could you give me a range of measurements you believe he’d fit into, or perhaps show me his height in relation to yours with a hand?” 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Helen Jekyll • a year ago “Why is this important?” he asked. “I’m not avoiding the question, I’m just curious as to why you need his description?” He raised his hand to about the height of his forehead. “He was about this tall compared to me, if we were both standing up. Thin, too.” 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Pyrogue • a year ago Helen made a slight hum and jotted down the information before pausing to study Ezekiel, her expression thoughtful. “Well, considering that this man sold you something that nearly caused the apocalypse, I believe it is important that we ensure such a thing doesn’t occur again...” She opened her desk drawer, pulling out several loose sheets of paper as she asked Ez another question: “Going back to the tavern you mentioned meeting this man in, did it have a name and address?” 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Helen Jekyll • a year ago “I don’t recall the name. But I remember the address...” He took a sheet of paper and wrote down the address. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Pyrogue • a year ago • edited “Thank you,” Helen said, taking the paper and setting it to the side. “I think we can drop the subject of how you acquired the vial of the Red Death for now... I’m currently interested in how a breeze managed to knock over the cage containing your specimen and therefore released it... I had thought that the seal for something so dangerous would’ve been more secure and sturdy.” 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Helen Jekyll • a year ago "It wasn't the breeze, I accidentally knocked it off the bench when the door slammed. Look, I wasn't expecting like that to happen. Sure, I might not have prepared properly, I might not have taken the right safety measures, but..." He paused, taking a second to lower his voice, which had risen to an almost-shout. "I'm really sorry about all of this... I won't let it happen again, I swear." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Pyrogue • a year ago • edited Helen subtely raised an eyebrow at Ezekiel’s growing volume, her stare almost parental in nature with its quiet disapproval. “I am going to ask you three questions, Mr. Hollis. Your responses will have a rather significant weight on what your punishment will be for this incident. Please keep that in mind as you answer.” “First, why did you have both the window and door to your room open while doing an experiment far more suited to an actual lab, which was built to contain such dangers should an accident like yours occur, seeing as the Red Death is a disease that is potentially transmitted through the air.” “Second, I have reason to suspect that you have had incidents similar to this one in the past, which does little to help your case... And not only that, but you were only allowed to do your research here on the condition that you would take the required safety precautions to prevent any potential damage, and I made certain you were given the proper equipment to do so... yet you’ve just admitted to me that you didn’t take the time to prepare properly. What could possibly persuade me to do anything but have you packed and vacating the premises before morning?” “Third, do you believe that you deserve another chance, after all that’s happened?” She shook her head. “You could’ve killed everyone within the Society, and then perhaps even the rest of the world. This is a Society of rogue scientists, not mad, and you seem to fall into the latter category with your blatant negligence.” see more 3 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Helen Jekyll • a year ago His heart sank as he tried to gather his thoughts. "I..." He trailed off and paused for a moment before continuing. "I have no excuse for what I did. I don't know if I deserve another chance, honestly... "How... how did you know about... about what happened?" 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Pyrogue • a year ago • edited “I’m afraid that’s confidential,” replied Helen as she returned her attention to the blank sheets of paper sitting before her, beginning to write. “Mr. Hollis, you do realize that I am quite prepared to simply revoke your status as a Lodger and send you away from the Society, do you not?” Her gaze rose briefly to meet his. “As the day manager of the Society, it is well within my power to do so, once confirming with either of the co-founders.” ((Hey there Litt, I would like to ask for your permission before Helen actually decides on what disciplinary action to take. It is your character, after all, and I would like to have your consent if they’re to be kicked out of the Society. So, would you rather Ez stick around, or are you okay with him being told to leave?)) 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Helen Jekyll • a year ago ((I’d rather Ez stay at the Society — it’d be kind of difficult to RP and stuff if he’s not a lodger)) He shifted in his chair again. “I understand.” 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Pyrogue • a year ago • edited ((Oh, well I figured since you were introducing a new Lodger, you’d simply switch over to them. The thing is, I can’t think of a single reason why, within the story, Helen wouldn’t have Ezekiel leaving, because he’s a danger to the Society. Her taking any other course of action would be totally against her character, and playing her in a way that isn’t truly her isn’t something that I’d be willing to do. If you look at things through Helen’s eyes, can you understand why she’d have him leave? We do try to keep things logical and have some degree of realism here—actions always have their consequences. If you like, I could go in-depth about why exactly Helen is reacting as she is, but I don’t think it’s necessary considering she’s in charge of the lodgers wellbeing... and Ez nearly killed them all after saying he’d be careful with his work.)) Helen paused to look him over once more. “Do you not have anything to say in your own defense, then?” 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Helen Jekyll • a year ago ((Ok, that makes sense. You do whatever Helen would do. Is it okay if I keep playing Ez though, even if he leaves? I mean, some other TRPS characters don't live at the Society?? Idk, I'll go with whatever happens)) "I... no," he said quietly. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Pyrogue • a year ago • edited ((Oh yeah, you’d be more than welcome to continue playing Ez. Perhaps he could find a way to redeem himself someday, and be welcomed in once more.) “Very well, then. Please remain where you are.” For a short while, Helen was silent as she continued to write, pausing her or there to think. Then, after gathering up the pages she’d written on, she set them in the nearby shadow of a plant and said: “Charricthran, if you’re not busy, could you do me a favor and make copies of these?” There was a beat, followed by the pages being swallowed up into the shadow, only for them to resurface in double about half a minute later. “Thank you,” She addressed the shadow as she picked up the original papers and their new copies, setting the latter aside. 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Helen Jekyll • a year ago Ez stayed silent and waited, observing quietly. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Pyrogue • a year ago • edited ((Apologies for the delay, I had to type up quite a lot ^^’)) “Here you are, Mr. Hollis,” Helen said, holding out several sheets of paper and a pen, “I would like you to fill this out to the best of your ability, and if you have any questions, please feel free to ask.” The papers were a series of questions with ample space between them for a response, along with an extra blank sheet in case he needed more room. They read: This is a questionnaire meant to aid in the description of the individual who sold you the vial of the disease know as the Red Death. Please answer thoroughly, and be specific as you can. If there’s any reason you cannot answer one or more of the questions, please put why. Characteristics of the Seller 1. Was the individual male, female, or other? If other, please specify. 2. Did the individual have any discernible ethnicity? If so, what was it? 3. What was the individual’s height in feet and inches? (Give your best estimate) 4. What was the individual’s general build/weight? (Thin, heavyset, muscular, etc.) 5. What was the color of the individual’s eyes? Was there anything unusual about them? (Mismatched, discoloration of the pupil, one missing, etc.) 6. What was the color, style, and length of the individual’s hair? Did they have facial hair? 7. What was the skin tone of the individual? 8. Did the individual have any notable markings, such as scars, tattoos, birthmarks? If so, please describe them. 9. What is the age of individual? Please be as narrow as possible in estimating with ranges. 10. How did the individual appear to be doing financially? (Wealthy, poor, working class, etc.) 11. How would you describe the accent of the individual’s voice? Was it foreign? 12. How would you describe the pitch (how high or low it is in sound) of the individual’s voice? 13. How would you describe the timbre (vocal range) of the individual’s voice? (Alto, tenor, bass, etc.) 14. How would you describe the general volume (loudness) of the individual’s voice? 15. What was the tone of the individual’s voice? (Clear, gravelly, etc.) 16. What was the individual wearing at the time of the meeting, or at anytime you saw them? (Please list all items noted, and if seen on multiple occasions, indicate which articles belong to which instance.) 17. How would you describe the individual’s overall personality? (Did they seem nervous at all, or like a criminal sort? Did they seem to have done this sort of thing before?) 18. How would you describe the individual’s overall manner, attitude, or demeanor? (Confident, nervous, relaxed, eager, etc.) 19. How would you describe the individual’s body language, such as posture? 20. Is the individual most likely to be a no smoker or a smoker? 21. How would you describe the vocabulary of the individual, regarding their possible class? Did they use any notable slang or more scientific multisyllabic words? 22. Did the individual wear gloves? If no, were their fingernails clean? 24. What was the shape of the individual’s hands? (Gnarly, smooth, slim, wide, etc.) 25. How would you describe the gait of the individual? (Confident, furtive, regular strides, short ones, etc.) 26. Did the individual have a limp, or legs of different length? 27. Did the individual have the smell of smoke, salt water, or any kind of cologne? 28. Did the individual have any other noticeable characteristics, such as scents, sights, or sounds they had or made? 29. How did you find the individual, or how did they find you? 30. How did you know that the individual had a vial of the Red Death? 31. Where did you first hear about the individual? 32. Was the individual alone, or did they work in a group? Please list any further comments on the individual or your interactions with them below. “I do hope you won’t find it to be too much trouble,” She said with the slightest hint of a sheepish smile. see more 3 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Helen Jekyll • a year ago He nodded, took the papers and a pen and began to write. ((I’ll need a little time for my next reply. I’m just making it up as I go, so if it ends up resembling another character’s description it’s completely by accident XD)) 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Pyrogue • a year ago ((That is perfectly reasonable, Helen had a lot of questions for him. XD)) As Ezekiel worked on answering the questions, Helen busied herself with other tasks, organizing some of her paperwork and making a few notes in the journal of hers. 1 •Share › − Avatar Pyrogue Helen Jekyll • a year ago As he read through the questions, he frowned. Did she really need to know this much? Oh well. He began to fill it out. 1. Was the individual male, female, or other? If other, please specify. They had a deeper voice, and a more masculine build. I assume it was a male. 2. Did the individual have any discernible ethnicity? If so, what was it? Caucasian. 3. What was the individual’s height in feet and inches? (Give your best estimate) Probably about 5’9”. 4. What was the individual’s general build/weight? (Thin, heavyset, muscular, etc.) Average build. 5. What was the color of the individual’s eyes? Was there anything unusual about them? (Mismatched, discoloration of the pupil, one missing, etc.) He had dark eyes, with no unusual features except for a scar underneath one eye. 6. What was the color, style, and length of the individual’s hair? Did they have facial hair? His hair was brown, just touching the shoulders and straight. They had a short beard of the same colour. 7. What was the skin tone of the individual? Slightly tan. But the sort of tan achieved by being somewhere other than in London’s clouds and smog, not from natural skin tone. 8. Did the individual have any notable markings, such as scars, tattoos, birthmarks? If so, please describe them. As mentioned before, he had a small scar beneath his right eye. I couldn’t see much else. 9. What is the age of individual? Please be as narrow as possible in estimating with ranges. 35–40, most likely. 10. How did the individual appear to be doing financially? (Wealthy, poor, working class, etc.) He wore nondescript clothing, but the cloth was in good enough condition to be working class. 11. How would you describe the accent of the individual’s voice? Was it foreign? They certainly weren’t from London or Ireland. I couldn’t identify their voice, but they weren’t English. 12. How would you describe the pitch (how high or low it is in sound) of the individual’s voice? Low. 13. How would you describe the timbre (vocal range) of the individual’s voice? (Alto, tenor, bass, etc.) Bass, maybe? I’m not too familiar with musical terms. 14. How would you describe the general volume (loudness) of the individual’s voice? He was whispering to avoid being heard by other people. 15. What was the tone of the individual’s voice? (Clear, gravelly, etc.) Rough, perhaps. 16. What was the individual wearing at the time of the meeting, or at anytime you saw them? (Please list all items noted, and if seen on multiple occasions, indicate which articles belong to which instance.) The first time I saw him (to enquire about the sample), he was wearing a dark brown jacket and pants, with a black waistcoat. The second time, he wore a dark green cloak. 17. How would you describe the individual’s overall personality? (Did they seem nervous at all, or like a criminal sort? Did they seem to have done this sort of thing before?) He kept looking over his shoulder, as if to check if anyone was watching or listening. Other than that, they didn’t let much on. 18. How would you describe the individual’s overall manner, attitude, or demeanor? (Confident, nervous, relaxed, eager, etc.) At the time, he seemed wary and careful but not nervous. 19. How would you describe the individual’s body language, such as posture? They had a slightly slouched posture, I believe. 20. Is the individual most likely to be a no smoker or a smoker? I don’t think they smoked, because I couldn’t smell tobacco. 21. How would you describe the vocabulary of the individual, regarding their possible class? Did they use any notable slang or more scientific multisyllabic words? They used a few technical terms, but they didn’t seem to know a lot about the contents of the vial, only that it was dangerous. In regards to slang: they spoke correct English, but it was almost too correct. They didn’t seem to use the slang terms, or the little details that native speakers use. It was a little unsettling, to be honest. 22. Did the individual wear gloves? If no, were their fingernails clean? He wore thick black cloth gloves. 24. What was the shape of the individual’s hands? (Gnarly, smooth, slim, wide, etc.) It was hard to tell, due to the gloves. 25. How would you describe the gait of the individual? (Confident, furtive, regular strides, short ones, etc.) From what I observed, he walked with regular strides. 26. Did the individual have a limp, or legs of different length? Not that I could tell. 27. Did the individual have the smell of smoke, salt water, or any kind of cologne? Fire smoke, and some sort of disinfectant. It was unpleasant. 28. Did the individual have any other noticeable characteristics, such as scents, sights, or sounds they had or made? Not that I could tell. 29. How did you find the individual, or how did they find you? I had been inquiring about virus samples with people who may have been able to supply me with some. He contacted me and we met in a tavern in the East End. 30. How did you know that the individual had a vial of the Red Death? I was asking around with people who may have been able to supply me with a sample of a virus, and when we met he mentioned it discreetly before handing me the Red Death sample and telling me the name of the virus. 31. Where did you first hear about the individual? The first I heard of him was when he contacted me. I had no prior knowledge of him. 32. Was the individual alone, or did they work in a group? Not that I could tell. However, he didn’t appear to know much about the Red Death virus, or about virology in general. I can only assume he possessed it without knowing its potential, or that he may have been representing someone else. (( Sorry for the late reply ^^” )) see more 2 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy